


Beyond Bedtime

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Family Man [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave could admit, only to himself, that he felt something almost indescribable watching her mother his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Bedtime

“And they lived happily ever after.” Dave said, closing the book and putting it down on the bed.

“Why, Daddy?” Noah asked as his father tucked him in.

“That's the way it always goes in these books, kiddo.”

“Why?”

“Well that’s the way people prefer. We prefer happy endings to sad ones…or even realistic ones.”

“Why?”

“Its human nature to seek out happiness.” Dave replied. “Happiness is different for everyone but we still seek it out.”

“Why?”

“It creates something in our brains that keeps us alive. It’s called adrenaline.”

“Huh?” he tilted his head to the side. Dave realized in that moment how much Noah looked like his mother. Damn. 

“Noah, its time to close your eyes and go to sleep.” Dave smiled. “We’ll talk some more about it tomorrow.”

“Am I too late for kisses?” Erin asked, poking her head into the bedroom.

“No Ma'am!” Noah exclaimed, popping his arms out of the cocoon his father just tucked him into.

“Oh good.”

Erin walked into the bedroom with Mudgie and came over to the spaceship bed. She hugged him tight and then kissed all over his face while Noah giggled like crazy. Dave rolled his eyes because surely now the toddler would be too amped to go straight to sleep. It was also one of the cutest things he’d ever witnessed in his life.

“Who’s going to have sweet dreams?” Erin whispered to him, kissing his little nose.

“Me.” he whispered back.

“And why are you gonna have sweet dreams?”

“Because Ma'am said so.”

“That’s right.” she kissed him once more on the cheek. “Its sleepy time for a very special little boy.”

“I love you Ma'am.” Noah whispered, closing his eyes.

Erin’s breath caught in her throat when she heard it. They had gotten close, Erin thought it was in the toddler’s nature to get close to the woman in his life. This was even more so since losing his mother. But he’d never said that before. Erin wasn’t looking for or pushing it. In fact she simultaneously worried and craved Noah getting closer to her. 

But hearing it made her want to cry like a baby. She couldn’t explain why…it was unexplainable. She had her own children; she knew that joy. It was something she never thought she would experience again and was perfectly OK with that. Out of nowhere this little boy came into her life, into their lives, turning it upside down. Sometimes upside down was also amazing.

“I love you too, sweetheart. Go to sleep and when you wake up there will be waffles.”

Even with his eyes closed, Noah was smiling. Dave picked up the book, _The Three Little Pigs_ , and put it back on the bookcase. Then he turned out the light. One more time he looked at his son, his son, sleeping under the glow of Buzz Lightyear. Then he and Erin left the room.

“I heard you in here tonight.” Erin said as they walked down the hall with their arms around each other. “You were excellent with the voices.”

“You don’t think my wolf was too scary? I tried to take the edge off…I didn’t want to give the kid nightmares.”

“You were fine; played it gruff and not evil. I think Noah knows it’s just Daddy playing voices.”

“As awesome as I was I think the highlight was you coming in for kisses.” Dave said.

Erin smiled, sitting on their bed. Both she and Dave called it early tonight. Neither said, to themselves or those around them, but they wanted to be with Noah. They wanted to go home, make dinner, watch a little TV, talk, and just spend time with him. This kind of time was precious. He wouldn’t be small forever and they wouldn’t be his two favorite people on earth either. 

Erin knew from experience that mommy was soon replaced by friends, music, internet, parties, and all the other undesirable things that she didn’t even want to think about Noah getting into. Even if he was a handful, she wanted to try and keep him three for just a while longer. It was for him and for them. She wanted more evenings like this. It was just after 8:30; she had Dave all to herself. This was something so uncommon right now Erin had to struggle to remember her last experience.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Dave asked.

He was looking at her; had been looking at her all night. Erin was relaxed and happy. He didn’t want to call her on it. Even after a few months with Noah, it was August now; she still had decisions to make. She was keeping doors open, exploring options, and thinking about things. 

Dave gave her the space to do that. There had been nights when she slept in her own room. She was overwhelmed sometimes and pushed him away. She was overwhelmed sometimes and pulled him close. Dave felt a combination of guilt, shame, and sadness almost every time he climbed on the jet and had to leave the two of them behind. 

He knew it wasn’t Erin’s responsibility to care for his son but she did it. Time after time after time she stepped up to the plate. Noah adored her. He also respected her. Erin was a fair but firm disciplinarian and a damn good mother. 

Dave could admit, only to himself, that he felt something almost indescribable watching her mother his son. It was like having everything he wanted. But there was always another side to having it all, wasn’t there? Sometimes a structure that seemed so strong could blow down in the softest wind.

“All I'm thinking about right now is a quiet night in. I've had a hot shower. I'm in my comfy clothes with a glass of wine and a good book. Two hours or so to all to myself is going to be quite nice.”

“All by yourself?” Dave raised an eyebrow.

“I said all to myself, David…there's a difference.”

“Oh. So it wouldn’t be horrible if I put your book in the drawer and gave you all the attention?”

Erin just smiled, not saying anything. Dave went over to the entertainment center and put on some music. Anita Baker’s voice filled the room. _You Bring Me Joy_ suited Dave just fine. He pushed the bedroom door up before making his way over to the bed. Erin wore a huge smile as he crawled over to her and gently took the book from her hand.

“ _Touched_ ; what's it about?”

“It’s about the erotic power of touch.”

“What do you know? I was just thinking about that.”

Dave opened the nightstand drawer, put the book inside, and closed it. Then he scooped Erin into his arms.

“It’s been so long.” He mumbled, his lips trailing kisses across her neck and collarbone.

“We made love the night before last, Dave.” Erin rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“That’s not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about private time for you and me. Noah’s asleep, Anita’s singing, and the most amazing woman in the world is in my arms. This is heaven.”

“Yeah, it’s alright.”

Erin laughed. She laughed and Dave kissed her laughter. He pressed her body into the pillows, deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Erin moaned. When their bodies moved together it made him moan as well.

“I love you.” he kissed her nose. “Do you love me, baby?”

“You know that I do.” she caressed his face.

“Tell me.”

“You're needier than your three year old…I hope you know that.”

“I regret nothing.”

“I love you, David Rossi. I'm a little hopeless.”

“There's nothing hopeless about you. But um, I can check over every inch just to be sure.”

“That might make me feel better.”

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Dave undressed her. Then he undressed himself. In her arms he couldn’t help but exhale. Erin let out a content sigh as he kept kissing her neck. His hands stroked her belly; he could feel the butterflies. Then he moved a little lower.

“You checking for hopeless down there?” Erin asked, her back arching. Her hand moved over the covers to stroke his wrist.

“I said I would check every single inch. I think I might have found something.”

“You just…mmm David.”

“Just relax and let me make love to you, baby.”

Dave moved closer to her; Erin felt his erection on her thigh. She spread her legs as he stroked and played. He wanted to be soft tonight. He wanted to just touch the most intimate place of the woman he loved. He wanted to hear Erin moan, hear her whisper his name, feel her body rise and writhe against his. Turning her on was the biggest turn on of all.

“David, oh David, David, David; my God.”

“I love making you feel good.” He kissed her mouth as he straddled her. “I love how beautiful you are when I'm making you mine.”

“Oh my God…”

Erin’s eyes fluttered shut as she gripped the sheets. She was almost there; could feel the fire growing inside her. Soon it would be a raging inferno. Biting her lip, Erin let go. She gripped Dave tight as he kissed her breathless. Then he reached down and pumped his cock. He wanted her and though she was tired, Erin wanted him just as much. Dave slid in slow, groaning as he filled her.

“Don’t rush.” Erin whispered as her hands moved over his shoulder blades. “I want you to make love to me David.”

He wanted to be slow, passionate; feel every second of their connection. It wasn’t easy because Dave was horny as hell. Watching Erin get off always made turned him into Mr. Hyde. They both liked it that way. But he took a deep breath and summoned the will to do as she pleased. He thrust deeper.

“Mmm, there, right there.” Erin gripped him harder.

“You feel so good baby.” He mumbled between kisses. “You always feel so good.”

“Don’t stop.”

A whimper came from her diaphragm and Dave knew he was headed in the right direction. Shifting his weight on top of her, he thrust again. He felt the electricity course through Erin’s entire body. It nearly gave him third degree burns. Dave was close; his thrusts sped up while she just held on and enjoyed the ride. They were both past the point of no return. They needed to reach the pinnacle and sail over the edge.

“Oh Erin, baby, baby, oh God, ohhh yeah.”

Erin moved her hand between her thighs to stroke her clit. She wanted another climax, wanted to feel the earth move at the same time Dave did. That’s what it felt like when they came together. Tonight was no different.

“Holy hell.” Dave was breathless as he wiped Erin’s hair from her sweaty brow. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly opened, and her skin flushed. He stared for a while, committing sated Erin to memory.

“Mmm, I need a cigarette.”

“Then my job here is done.” He went to climb off her but Erin held on.

“Give me a minute.”

“Give me a kiss.”

She smiled and complied. Then Dave lay back on the mattress and Erin got out of bed. There were times when she missed walking around in the nude with her cigarette. With Noah there that surely wasn’t going to happen. 

The toddler had no problem bursting into the room when the feeling overwhelmed him. Erin respected that, though she was working hard to teach him about knocking, and she stayed relatively dressed. This time it was Dave’s U.S. Army tee shirt. She pulled her sweaty blonde hair into a messy ponytail before grabbing the Marlboro Milds from the nightstand.

Dave watched her look out the window as she smoked. Erin Strauss was the only woman he knew who could be relaxed and tense in the same breath. It didn’t seem probable after hot sex and a smoke but there it was. He got out of bed too, put on his pajama pants, and wrapped his arms around her. Erin’s body relaxed against his.

“I'm staying.” She whispered.

“What do you mean, baby?”

“I'm staying with you and Noah. It will definitely give me more gray hairs and possibly higher blood pressure but I'm staying.”

“That would make the both of us very happy.” Dave kissed the nape of her neck. The weight lifted off of him was too heavy to even put into words.

“I truly considered leaving.” Erin said.

“I know baby.”

“It wasn’t about leaving you; you and I are you and I. But I raised three children, David. I wasn’t always the best mother even when I wanted to be more than anything. The idea of raising another, one who isn’t mine, and being better…who is that fair to?”

“While I would never speak for Mary Katherine, I know that Nora and Ted love you very much. No mother is a saint but that doesn't mean that her children don’t love her with their whole hearts.”

“Noah loves me.”

“Of course he does. You're good to him Erin, and with him. Your discipline is as firm as your love.” Dave said. “I can't even tell you how much that means to me. When I was coming up, my father had no problem knocking some sense into my brothers and I when the need arose. It arose a lot. 

“Every once in a while we even pushed my mother to that point. Still, I can't make myself raise a hand to my son. I don’t want to hurt him by accident or in anger. I would never forgive myself. I never worry about you doing that. I never worry that you don’t have complete control of your actions. And I’ll always have your back and support you doing that.”

Erin nodded. She took one last deep inhale of the cigarette before putting it out. Then she turned in Dave’s arms.

“Can we do this?” she asked.

“Yes.” He nodded and kissed her. “I know it’s only been a few months and we have a long journey ahead but we’re falling into a pattern. Noah is happy with us. Its not always going to be sunshine and rainbows, you know being a parent can be tough. But I'm ready to devote myself 110% to this family.”

“Then we’re going to have an important talk. We don’t have to do it tonight though. Tonight I actually want to get eight hours of sleep.”

“It'll be easier without Mudgie hogging the bed.” Dave took both her hands and led Erin back between the sheets.

“I miss my dog. He’ll be back though, when he's sure Noah is asleep and safe.”

“I’ll cuddle with you tonight.”

“OK…at least until Mudgie comes back.”

“Really?” Dave smirked. “Really woman?”

Erin laughed, hugging him close. She kissed all over his face just as she had with Noah about an hour ago. Then she caressed his cheeks.

“I love you, David Rossi.”

“I love you more.”

“OK.”

She laughed again, resting in his arms. Dave turned off the lamp and lowered the music. It had been a while since he’d gotten eight hours. Work had been crazy lately. Hell, it was always crazy. 

The team was still reeling from George Foyet’s escape and his attack on Hotch. They were working many other cases but that one was always in the back of their minds. They knew the serial killer wanted to make Hotch suffer; hurt those he loved. But he loved his team too. 

Dave could admit to waking in a cold sweat on more than one night after having a nightmare that Foyet attacked his family. He’d been here before, in a killer’s crosshairs. He had more to protect now than just himself. He had so much more.

“An early night is amazing.” He whispered in Erin’s ear.

“And I'm going to sleep, Mister. I don’t want any funny stuff.”

“I won't; cross my heart.” Dave did it for emphasis.

Erin was still laughing as she turned in his arms and Dave spooned behind her. She knew her man; he was frisky and sneaky. The sex had been awesome and if she was lucky sleep would come within 15 minutes or so. But she had to keep an eye on Dave. Not literally; it was much easier to sleep like this. She loved how protected and safe she felt when they slept this way.

“In the interest of fairness can we take your shirt off?” he asked.

“Oh yeah right, not the way Noah likes to come in every morning and announce his intentions to pee pee. Forget it.”

“I have to break him out of that habit.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Yeah I know.” Dave laughed some, kissing her neck again. “Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, David.” She slipped her hand over his and closed her eyes. It had been a long day but a wonderful night. Now they were ending it in the perfect way. So many things in their lives weren't perfect but this was and Erin let it lead her to sweet dreams.

***


End file.
